


It Wasn't A Mistake

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Day 1: AUs, GW2017A, Human!Mickey, M/M, Werewolf!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on the prompt: College. Mickey is human. Ian is an Alpha werewolf and has a boyfriend with which has had a discussion. Mickey has a crush on Ian from years and he doesn't know about his boyfriend. They meet at a party. They have sex, and Ian, for mistake, claims Mickey as his. When he learns about the boyfriend he feels used, Ian behaves as if nothing had happened. Ian feels that the smell of Mickey is that of his mate.





	It Wasn't A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hoarding my prompts for Gallavich Week so to all the anons who has sent me prompts; don't worry I haven't forgotten! Keep your eyes peeled over the next few days!

Ian screamed in frustration as he watched his boyfriend walk away. Well, ex now. Things hadn’t been going very well for them for weeks and Ian finally decided to bite the bullet and break up with the guy. Aaron didn’t take it very well. He didn’t see a problem and that was Ian’s issue. They were on very different pages, Ian was ready to commit and wanted to be exclusive. Aaron wanted to go out partying every night and expected Ian to be there waiting for him. They were constantly fighting for dominance. That’s what Ian got for dating another Alpha werewolf. He’d seen it too many times to think his relationship would turn out any different. In the beginning Aaron was different, he seemed to be comfortable letting Ian be the more dominant Alpha. But that didn’t last and here Ian was, only eighteen months later, watching the guy he was starting to fall for walk away. At least that’s what he thought. He certainly didn’t love Aaron yet but Ian was sure if he was given a little more time he could. Now he’d never know. 

Ian cast one last look at his ex’s retreating back before heading off in the opposite direction towards their shared dorm room. He wanted to move out as quickly as possible. Ian didn’t want to give Aaron the chance to talk him out of his decision. Breaking up was the best thing for the two of them, Aaron would eventually see that. He had too.  
Ian gathered his meagre belongings quickly, everything he owned fit into his large duffle bags and scribbled a quick note and left it on Aaron’s desk. It wasn’t until he was half away across the campus main lawn that he realized he had nowhere to go. Aaron was not only Ian’s boyfriend but also his dormmate and closest friend. Much was Ian’s college experience revolved directly around Aaron. He never realized how isolating being with Aaron had been. Ian wandered off campus and towards the diner a few blocks over. It was a haven for college students and there was also a notice board that advertised everything from textbooks for sale to rooms for rent. It changed almost daily so Ian hoped he’d find something. 

~~~~~

Mickey sat in a booth in the corner of the diner, his books spread out over the table. His smiled at the waitress when she wandered over to refill his coffee and take away his dirty dishes. The diner was Mickey favorite place to study and as long as he ordered something to eat and coffee, the owner was happy for him to take up a booth for a few hours every day.  
Around him college students laughed and ate loudly but with his headphones on, Mickey was blissfully unaware. But he did happen to glance up as a certain redhead walked through the door. Mickey ducked behind his computer screen stupidly, as though he thought the redhead knew who he was. But Mickey knew exactly who the redhead was, Ian Gallagher who seemed to be surgically attached to the most popular guy on campus, Aaron Kenneth. But today Aaron was nowhere in sight and Ian had two large duffle bags slung over his shoulders. Mickey watched as Ian weaved his way through the tables, making his way towards the notice board that was advertising space for the local colleges. Mickey couldn’t help but wonder what was going on with Ian. Why did he have what looked like all of his belongings with him? Where was Aaron? Why did that dark blue tee that Ian was wearing have to cling so tightly to his back? Why did he have to wear what looked like the tightest black jeans in the world?  
“Earth to Mickey!”  
Mickey’s thoughts were rudely interrupted by a hand waving in front of his face and someone sitting across from him. Mickey rolled his eyes and pulled his headphones from his ears, letting them rest on his shoulders. “What the fuck do you want Marcus?”  
“Still lusting after Ian Gallagher, I see” Marcus noted as Mickey continued to stare at the redhead’s back.  
“Fuck off” Mickey scoffed, struggling to tear his eyes off Ian who was now bending over and rifling through one of his bags.  
“Sure, sure” Marcus smirked as he reached under Mickey’s chin and swiped at imaginary drool.  
“Ha fucking ha” Mickey said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. “What do you want?”  
“Put your books away tonight, you’re coming to a party” Marcus stated, reaching across the table to shut Mickey’s laptop. Mickey rolled his eyes but began to gather his books and put them into his bag. He knew better than to argue with Marcus. When Marcus wanted something, he got it. Went with being an Alpha werewolf Mickey supposed. 

~~~~~

The party was in full swing when Mickey and Marcus arrived. Within seconds Marcus was being called over by a group of guys who were all huddled over a keg. Mickey rolled his eyes when Marcus shrugged apologetically at him before heading over to the group. Fucking typical. Mickey was about to turn and head out the front door when something called to him. He knew nobody was calling his name, yet there was something pulling him through the house and out onto the back porch. More partygoers were scattered around the porch, drinking and laughing. But Mickey moved past them and down the steps. The house had a large lawn with a huge old tree in the back corner and for some reason he just couldn’t explain, Mickey headed in that direction. Before he knew what was happening, Mickey was laying down on the grass underneath the huge tree right next to none other than Ian Gallagher. 

“What am I doing here?” Mickey asked softly without looking at Ian.  
“I needed you” Ian said simply. “Well, my Alpha did”  
“Why is this the first time we’re talking?” Mickey questioned. He propped himself up on an elbow and stared down at Ian.  
“I had a block” Ian looked at Mickey, his green eyes seeing right through Mickey’s blue. Mickey didn’t question Ian further, instead leaning down to kiss him. Ian surged forward, wrapped an arm around Mickey’s neck and pulling him close. Mickey climbed on top of Ian without breaking their kiss and fumbled with the fly on the redhead’s jeans.  
“No” Ian grabbed Mickey’s wrist, pushing it aside. Before Mickey could question the werewolf, Ian flipped them and caged Mickey’s head with his arms. They kissed some more and Mickey was growing more desperate by the second. He moaned in relief when Ian reached between them and undid both their jeans. Within seconds Mickey was exposed to the warm night air from the waist down. He didn’t have time to question why Ian wasn’t, Ian was back on top of him in no time and pushing his way into him. Mickey groaned and clawed at Ian’s toned back as the redhead bottomed out and set a fast pace. 

Ian had only been fucking Mickey for a few minutes but he could already feel himself losing control. But it wasn’t an orgasm building. This was something more. This was something he’d heard stories about but never actually experienced himself. His cock pulsed and fattened inside Mickey and Ian knew he was gone. Underneath him Mickey had hooked his ankles around Ian’s back, pulling him impossibly closer.  
“Fuck” Ian muttered as he dropped his face in the crook of Mickey’s neck. They both came hard and fast. Ian made to pull out but found he couldn’t. Shit. Shit. Shit. He didn’t mean for this to happen. He knew it was a possibility when Mickey turned up. But it wasn’t something he was aware of. Claiming another wasn’t meant to happen so quickly. There was meant to be a buildup, a courtship of sorts. But as Ian stared down at the blissed out, barely conscious expression on Mickey’s face he knew it had happened. Mickey wouldn’t be able to stay away now and Ian would be powerless to stop him.  
“You gonna pull out anytime soon?” Mickey muttered thickly. He was beginning to get uncomfortable and having Ian on top of him wasn’t helping any.  
“I can’t” Ian mumbled so low that Mickey barely caught it.  
“The fuck you mean you can’t? Get the fuck off me Ian!” Mickey pushed at Ian but neither could budge.  
“I’m sorry. It doesn’t usually happen like this” Ian offered with a small shrug.  
“What doesn’t happen like this?” Mickey hissed in pain as he ass clenched around Ian’s hardness.  
“I may have accidently claimed you” Ian mumbled, embarrassed.  
Mickey gaped at him and with all the strength the human could muster he shoved the werewolf off him and scuttled across the grass. They stared at each other, both as naked as the day they were born and Ian’s cock throbbing between his legs. Before Ian could react Mickey was pulling on his clothes and dashing back towards the house. 

~~~~~

Mickey managed to avoid Ian for almost a week. That’s not to say he never thought about the stupid redhead werewolf. Ian was under his skin and burrowing dangerously close to his heart. It not like Mickey had never fantasied about what it could be like to have Ian in his life, he’d had a stupid crush on the guy since the first time he’d seen the werewolf stumble into his lecture late. Mickey had gazed unashamedly at him back then and continued to do for months until he caught Ian making out with Aaron Kenneth. It was then, as he picked up the pieces of his crushed heart, that Mickey decided Ian was worth his time. If Aaron was Ian’s type there’s no way he’d stand a chance. Or so he thought. The universe seemed to have other ideas, throwing the two boys together at every opportunity. For a few weeks there were even in the same group working on an assignment. Naturally Ian knew nothing of Mickey’s inner turmoil and was his usual charming self and even managed to make Mickey laugh on occasion. It only made Mickey’s crush intensify.  
Now it was even worse. Not only had they talked, they’d fucked and it was incredible. If Mickey was gone before, he was dead and buried now. A completely lost cause. He couldn’t help but replay Ian’s words ‘It doesn’t usually happen like this, I may have accidently claimed you’ over and over in his head. He’d read enough about werewolf lore to know what Ian meant. Werewolves mate for life with one person, usually a human. But he’d never read about it happening on the first fuck and by accident. Mickey didn’t know if he should be insulted by Ian’s words or not. Then there was Ian’s comment about having ‘a block’ – had Aaron really been a block? 

Are Mickey and Ian really meant to be together?  
Was Mickey Ian’s mate?  
Mickey was about to find out. 

Mid-morning on fifth day Mickey had been trying to avoid Ian, he was between classes and heading for the library when he spotted Ian across the lawn. Mickey went to call out to the werewolf but before the words left his throat Aaron came jogging up to Ian. Mickey watched as they embraced and talked. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but if Aaron’s body language was anything to go by, Ian had forgotten about Mickey. Aaron was standing close to the werewolf and had a hand on his waist. Ian, being the taller of the two, was leaning in close – their foreheads only millimeters apart.  
Mickey’s heart sunk as Aaron reached up and placed a hand at the base of Ian’s neck, pulling him closer and connecting their lips.  
With tears in his eyes, Mickey clutched his laptop to his chest and ran towards the library – which just happened to be just past Ian and Aaron. 

~~~~~

As Aaron pulled Ian closer Ian saw a figure dash past them in his peripheral. Mickey. Fuck.  
“You knew he was there” Ian accused, glaring down at the other man and pushing him away.  
“Who? That stupid human with a crush?” Aaron scoffed, trying to pull Ian closer.  
“Get off me!” Ian shouted, stepping back and way from the other werewolf. “I told you we were done, I don’t know why you keep calling me” Ian hitched his backpack a little higher on his shoulder and spun on his heel and marched away at top speed.  
“Why’d you agree to meet me, Ian?” Aaron asked, keeping up with the redhead easily. “There’s something between us, you can feel it!”  
“No, there’s nothing between us, Aaron. There never was!” Ian exclaimed. “It wasn’t working between us for months and I was miserable”  
“That’s bullshit” Aaron scoffed. “The sex was amazing”  
“A relationship isn’t all about sex Aaron!” Ian said, exasperated. “We’re both Alphas, that’s why it never worked. We were kidding ourselves from the very beginning”  
“There’s nothing I can say to change your mind, is there?” Aaron’s demeanor changed suddenly which threw Ian for a loop. He’d been gearing up for a fight. Alpha’s rarely back down.  
Ian shook his head. “I’m sorry Aaron” He stopped short of telling his ex about what happened at the party. Aaron sighed and bit his lower lip, a sure sign to Ian he was trying not to cry.  
Aaron took a deep breath and looked up at Ian, his eyes glistening. “I’m gonna miss you”  
Ian held back, only nodding. He wasn’t really going to miss Aaron. He’d known for a while that Aaron wasn’t perfect, and certainly not perfect for him. He didn’t want to offer the typical clichés so he didn’t say anything. Before an awkward silence could take over, Aaron quickly kissed Ian’s cheek and walked away without a word. Ian waited until he was out of sight before letting out a breath, collecting himself and heading towards the library in search of Mickey. 

~~~~~

Mickey stared at his computer screen, the blank document mocking him. He’d been trying to work on an essay for his business class for almost an hour. But all Mickey could think about was Ian with Aaron and what the pair were doing. His imagination had run away from him and all he was doing now was willing himself not to cry. 

He’d never felt so used in his life. For the longest time Mickey had liked, really liked, Ian. Then the party happened and Mickey thought all his wildest dreams had come true. But then Ian had to go and fuck it up by claiming Mickey. Rationally, Mickey knew he wasn’t Ian’s fault. He knew werewolves were prone to losing control during sex. Mickey just never expected anyone would lose control with him. The longer Mickey stared at his computer screen, the clearer his head become. He wanted Ian. There was no question. If that meant he had to fight for him, he would. Mickey quickly packed up his things and walked as fast as he could out of the library.  
And walked straight into Ian.

“Whoa, where’s the fire Mick?” Ian chuckled. He reached out and gripped Mickey’s shoulders when the shorter man stumbled. Mickey’s mind went blank as he stared at Ian. Beautiful, sexy as hell Ian. Fuck. Yeah, he was so fucking gone on this guy already.  
“Ah, Mickey you ok?” Ian’s voice was full of concern. Mickey blinked. Was he ok? Fuck yeah, he was. He surged forward and connected their lips. It was as Ian had him backed up against the library wall that Mickey decided. He was, without a doubt, Ian’s and Ian was his.


End file.
